Battle of Generations: Raizo vs Ki
Raizo Ozunu was a member of Tsuki no AI a terrorist group that lied about its intentions and meanings often fooling those into thier false dreams of peace, by helping all the while gaining access to information into villages.. one such village he was sent to scout out before he would quit his target the village hidden in the ocean. What kind of village is built under water.. either they are very stupid or extremely secerative, either way those secret will be ours... Raizo said determined. This is my mission and I understand it. its the least I can do before I leave this dumbass ass group anyway.. he said as he walked on the shoreline looking around.. Nothing here of imporatnce on the outside.. How am I suppose ot inflitrate with no clear entrance.. Damn You Fa' roa you and these backward ass jobs. Raizo said as he paced back and forth looking for a way to get the city undetected. Ki was on border patrol and was swimming around the edge of the territory when he saw the suspicious figure pacing back and forth and started monitoring his movements. Raizo after pacing back and forth finally got a great idea... IM an Earth Style user quiet as its kept.. im simple unearth the damn village from under the water.. IM a genius he said keeping his cool demeanor Raizo used Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation to create a large mountain that would rise just below the village and bring it the surface to make it easy to get into the village but also showcase his power.. '' Since I cant come to the village Ill just bring it to me'' Raizo laughed as the village rose from under the sea.. Now let the insurgency begin Ki turned around and saw the village being risen out of the ocean and said "this guy must think he can infiltrate the village if it's above the water, only thing he doesn't know is all of the powerful barriers surrounding the village" then he set his feet down in the water letting the rising village bring him up out of the water in front of their new visitor. What do we have here the Wecloming commitee, or rather one of them.. Raizo said watching as the land continued to rise... I guess your the one thats goning to escoprt me i the city and introduce me to your Kage, or am I gonna have to go Looking on my own Raizo said looking directly at Ki if you wanted a tour of the village underwater you coulda just asked but i'll be glad to give you a tour" Ki said cautiously waving for the visitor to follow him This will be easier than I thought Raizo said to himself.. Even if I did ask, i stilw ould have to find a way down so I figured why not mak a grand entrance and bring the city to me... lets skip the formalities take me directly to the kage.. I have a question for them raizo said as he made his way toward Ki.. If this village is this easy, its definetely will be my last one.. I dont need to be apart of this foolishness anymore Raizo said as he laughed at how easy this mission has been going so far. leading you to the center of the village in the promenade Ki turns around and says, "sorry but the kage isn't available at the time he's busy clearing the village out so you and me can go toe to toe with no interference" as he drew his sword Raizo looked at Ki and then looks back at the Sword.... I think your a little out of your league here he said with a cool voice... You barely look above a B-Rank shinobi.. you wouldnt even be worth a good price in you own village. I only fight targets of High rank or figures that have great worth to thier villiage whcih fetchs me a nice bounty.. Raizo said placing his hands in his pocket. You my short spiky haired friend are neither, you hold no A or S Rank and from what I can see you dont hold much of a place in this village you go missing no one will pay me to return you.. Raizo said arrogantly toward Ki. Not saying your a bad ninja your just not the great ninja, now show me to someone else who is qualified in this village.. and put that sword away.. you'll hurt someone with that Raizo went on to speak Ki charged black lightning chakra around his body and said "then you obviously know nothing about me or this village, and me on the other hand your about to find out first hand what exactly i can do" Black Lightning eh, you must have ties with the 3rd Raikage and Darui, Ive heard of it but never seen it in action.. You will be the first dont disappoint me using it Raizo said as he zipped up his red and black jacket. He took a deep breath and shot several Molten boulders out of his mouth with great force covering a wide range all aim at Ki direction Ki used his body flicker technique to dodge the lava rocks and then used Lightning Release: Triad Voltage sending it at Raizo. Raizo waved his hands to the side using his [Release: Fissure Vent Eruption creating a shrap stream to meet the lightning head on.... I can this to my advantage Raizo said as he looked at the cracks in the ground with the Lava seeping out. Raizo loked at Ki once more and used his Lava Release: Lava Geyser creating a pools of Lava that jumped from the soiled to swallow him in the pool Ki let the lava cover him but protected himself by shrouding himself with his storm chakra and then used Storm Release: Particle Accelerator With no time to run Raizo held his hand out and used his Dark Release: Inhaling Maw to absorb and decontruct the jutsu down to be unharmed by it... Hmm A storm Release user aye.. That means ypou have Water Release.. Id think twice before using that against my Lava Release. Raizo Held both his hands out this time and used his Dark Release: Ghastly Fireworks shooting off a barrage of Dark missles with Ghost faces in them all in the direction of Ki hoping to bombard him with these Dark Fireworks Trust me i dont plan on using water release cause we're surrounded by water" Ki said as he jumped up and did a back flip into the water. The fool did he for get I raised the village making the sea level null and avoid.. well then since he wants to use the Water around him.. so shall I Raizo said as he jumped and landed on the shore line.. I will create a deep sea trench with my Earth style which will constantly lower the depth of water.. the great the Trench the more depth the Water Loses Raizo said as he first used Lava Clone Technique to watch his back while he used Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm which caused the ground to crakc and open up on itself as it deepened it filled with water.. This plan of yours will backfire.. and then you will jump right into mine Raizo said to himself.... Here's what you dont understand raizo, i have fused myself with the water" Said ki as a funnel of water started to swallow raizo. You shouldnt have told me that Raizo said as held his hands up using his Dark Release: Imperial Wave which created a Dark Void that began to pull the water into its void.. HAHAHAHAAH two options either you and all this water gets swallowed up in this void where there is no air or Light , or you come on out he said as he threw the jutsu up in funnel of water it began to pull the water into the void at an alarming rate. The clone meanwhile awaited Ki to reappear While the water was goin into the void roshi dropped down out of the water reforming " so your telling me your goin to swallow the entire ocean? that's pretty nifty if ya ask me" then ki drew his sword and charged at Raizo swinging as an item dropped out of the water wrapped in bandages. The jutsu once I release it is self manifesting so IM not longer using my chakra to maintain it Raizo said as Ki slowly closed in on him Raizo waited till Ki got closer just so he was in range of his vaunted Dark Release: Midnight Terror catching him in midair with an Unknown Dark Force. This is what awaits those who Progress the Dark Release to a certain mastery.. Raoizo said he slammed and dragged Kis body with this unknown force and then tossed him toward the clone. Time for the Homerun the Clone said as he ran full speed and used his Dark Release: Dark Gale Sphere slaming the Dark sphere b into the chest Cavity of Ki. Ki taking the hit hit the ground hard then rolled up onto one knee right beside the wrapped item and said to himself " I guess roshi sent me this cause he knows it will let me wield it's power all my own" then looking up at the clone and raizo he got up and said "ok warm-up's are over time to get serious" as he unwrapped Samehada and charged his entire body with black lightning then charged at the clone swinging violently Raizo shook his head and laughed im not sure you understand the difference between shadow Clones and the Lava Clone Technique Raizo laughed.. but let me help you.. The sword got stuck in the clone as the lava seeped out and reformed back into molten rock as it was stuck.. the Clone used Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique to ensure that Ki would stuggle to get free. Whats the matter stuck.... dont worry ill free you in just a second and take you both out Raizo weaved a few hands signs and used the Lava Release: Rude Awakening which would activate a a mini eruption of Lava underneath the feet of Ki if he didnt act quick. I told you earlier you were out classed.. and Now I will turn you into ash Ki then quickly had samehada disappear into water and reappear where he first came from and then used Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave shooting lighting at the eruption Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:EagleWizard08